


I'm So in Love With You

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Instagram Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 Fix-It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Comforting Mickey, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, Season/Series 06, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: multixfandom on instagram requested: "Hey again lol, I was wondering if you could write a fic as if Mickey never went to jail in s6 and Ian and him got back together like two days after he breakup where Ian calls Mickey when he’s standing on the bridge in 603 (4?) because Mickey was the only person on his suicide list""'I love you so much, Ian. Please don’t leave me. I need you more than I need to fucking breathe.' Mickey sobbed into Ian’s neck, his grip on the ginger almost bruising. As if he was afraid his boyfriend would disappear into thin air if he ever let go.'I’ll always call you when I feel like this, Mick. I’ll never leave you. We'll take care of each other. Good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit.'"NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM!! @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	I'm So in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I loved this prompt, got me into my feels. Thank you to @multixfandom on instagram for submitting another prompt! Sorry it took so long:) Happy reading!

Mickey Milkovich was _not_ a bitch.

 

He was a tough motherfucker.

 

A tough motherfucker who happened to be in love with Ian Gallagher.

 

Mickey can’t say he understands his boyfriend’s condition. Mickey doesn’t know what it’s like to be bipolar. Mickey doesn’t know what his boyfriend feels and thinks on a daily basis. All he knows is that he loves him unconditionally, disease and all.

 

So, when Ian called him a few days after their breakup, crying and panicking about him not being there, Mickey didn’t hesitate to take him back. Those few days had been miserable for himself, he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, he drank more than Frank and probably smelled worse.

 

He was a wreck without the love of his life. Simple as that.

 

Mickey figured that no matter how many times the redhead hurt him, he’d always run back to him. Love fucked him up in so many ways. He used to be the kind of guy that hated affection, hated the sickeningly sweet way couples acted, hated everything love had to offer.

 

Hated that other people got it and Mickey knew he would never.

 

Only, he was wrong. Mickey got a beautiful romance. Now, he loved affection. He was a clingy bastard. Mickey was the kind of guy who wanted to spend every minute with his boyfriend, holding his hand, having an arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s lean waist, being held while he sits on Ian’s lap. Its what love does to people. Even the toughest motherfucker gets sappy.

 

Doesn’t mean he won’t knock an asshole’s teeth in though.

 

***

 

Mickey awoke with a frown, he was laying on cold sheets rather than his boyfriend’s warm chest. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Mickey rolled onto his back, listening for his boyfriend’s fumbling footsteps in their small apartment. Frown deepening when he didn’t hear them, Mickey got out of bed, panic seeping into his bones at the thought of something happening to his Ian.

 

Just as Mickey was rounding the corner into the kitchen, he heard the obnoxious ringtone Ian had set for his phone blaring back in their bedroom. Rushing back into the room, Mickey’s sock-clad feet slid on the hardwood flooring, sending him tumbling into the nightstand that his phone rested on. His phone fell onto his head and he saw the contact, not knowing whether to be relieved or terrified.

 

_Babe._

 

It was gay as hell but that’s what Ian wanted so he kept it.

 

Sliding the green answer button, Mickey quickly took in the sound of ragged breathing and the wind whipping around in the background. Mickey didn’t give Ian a chance to talk before he started thinking the worst.

 

“Ian?” Mickey asked, almost breathlessly. “Ian what’s wrong? Where are you?”

 

“Mick,” Ian’s weak voice came through the speaker and Mickey let out a sigh of relief. “Remember when I went to that doctor? The day after you came to me and said ‘I’m sorry I’m late’ and held me?” Mickey cracked a smile at that memory, mostly at the smile Ian wore when he came that day. Fucking beautiful.

 

“Yes, I remember the doctor. What about her?”

 

“Remember what she told me to keep? Just in case?” With Ian’s whispered words, Mickey felt his blood run cold. The panic set in, making him practically vibrate with fear. He was shaking so hard, Mickey wasn’t sure he could get any words out. Ian began speaking before Mickey could figure out how to get his brain to work. “You’re the only one on mine. So I called you.”

 

“Ian,” Mickey whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears.  “Where are you, baby? Please tell me?”

 

“You know that, um, bridge?” Mickey sucked in a silent gasp. Ian couldn’t jump. No, no, no-

 

“I’m standing on it looking down on the water wishing you were with me right now. Please come save me from doing something stupid. Please Mick.” Ian begged, his voice wavering and Mickey could tell that Ian had been crying. It broke his heart to know that his boyfriend was hurting. He was out the door in less than a minute, wearing nothing but boxers, Ian’s sweatshirt, and slides on his feet.

 

Mickey hops into their car and starts the engine. “Don’t move, Ian. I’ll be there in less than five minutes.” Mickey didn’t care if he broke a traffic law, or ten, but he needed to get to his boyfriend before he did something that would crush Mickey’s entire world.

 

“But the, the bridge is like fifteen minutes away from our house, Mickey.” Ian seemed astounded that Mickey left the house so quickly just to get to him. Mickey wanted to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s stupidity, he’d do anything for that batshit crazy motherfucker.

 

“I know, baby, but I’m not going to let you suffer for longer than necessary.” Mickey kept the phone to his ear as he sped down the street, taking in the familiar twists and turns of the, for once, empty streets of Chicago. Going at least thirty over the speed limit, Mickey began talking again. “Ian, I love you so much, you know that? Do you know how much I would miss you if something happened to you? Do you?” Mickey’s voice was weak but full of compassion, something he knew would get Ian to talk.

 

“I know, Mick. I know. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know how I got here. All I know is that I need you and now you’re coming. I can’t wait to see you again. I miss you.” Ian croaked out, making Mickey want to cry at how broken his boyfriend sounded.

 

“That’s right, babe. I’m coming to get you.” By this time, Mickey was rounding the corner onto the main road that led to the bridge. Heart beat accelerating, Mickey took in the lone figure standing on the bridge. Slowing down, Mickey saw a flash of red hair and he immediately started itching to get out of the car to run to his boyfriend.

 

Pulling over, Mickey all but jumped out of the car. Mickey didn’t care if he was half naked on a main highway in Chicago, all he could focus on was getting to Ian and making sure he was okay. Pulling Ian in for a hug, Mickey crushed his face into the crook of Ian’s neck, arms wrapping comfortably around the taller man’s shoulders. Unable to keep the tears at bay, Mickey began to sob, almost uncontrollably, into Ian’s neck.

 

Ian’s hand came up to rub soothing circles into his boyfriend’s back. Mickey’s breath hitched at the gesture and Mickey himself continued to card a hand through Ian’s ginger locks. Mickey felt the tears on his neck before he felt the other boy start to sob as well. It would look strange to somebody passing by, but Mickey didn’t care.

 

Just two guys half naked, hugging and crying on the side of the road.

 

Nothing to see here.

 

“I love you so much, Ian. Please don’t leave me. I need you more than I need to fucking breathe.” Mickey sobbed into Ian’s neck, his grip on the ginger almost bruising. As if he was afraid his boyfriend would disappear into thin air if he ever let go.

 

“I’ll always call you when I feel like this, Mick. I’ll never leave you. We'll take care of each other. Good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit.”

 

Mickey pulled him in for a salty kiss.

 

Mickey is a tough fucker but he’d always be soft for Ian Gallagher.


End file.
